cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Jelly Challenge
Infinity Jelly Challenge was an event similar to Extreme Challenge in which players had to finish progressively more difficult missions regarding jellies in order to obtain rewards. Walkthrough (Archive) Collect Alphabet Jelly * Mocha Delight will be your friend. * Use Apple Cookie and Yule Log Cake in Escape from the Oven or The City of Wizards. The City of Wizards gives a more stable amount of Alphabet Jellies than Escape from the Oven. Collect Coins in Bonus Time * Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod will help you get into Bonus Time to collect the coins you need. * Strawberry Cookie will give you additional time in Bonus Time for you to collect coins. Collect Colorful Star Jelly * Blackberry Cookie and Ghost Butler will be able to generate a lot. Doing it in Dragon's Valley is ideal. Try not using Fast Start so you can produce two more Colorful Star Jellies at Stage 1. * Ms. Do-Re-Mi's Star Firework Potions does NOT count towards the goal, so don't bother using her. Collect Dark Moon Jelly * This can only be completed in The City of Wizards. Lemon Cookie will be perfect for this, as his Electro Shield can attract Dark Moon jellies. Moonlight Cookie also works with her Moonlight Magic. Collect Giant Bear Jelly * Just play normally. Dragon's Valley and Primeval Jungle has a lot of Giant Bear Jellies, but well into the last stage. Hope you're good at getting that far! * Prophet Cookie and Purple Candle sometimes generate these. * Complete easy by Rainbow Rush Bonus Time Collect Giant Coins * Use Gold Drop as Paprika Punching Bag and Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si does not count. * Mint Choco Cookie can generate Giant Coins with Violin Performance. * Alchemist Cookie can generate Giant Coins with Alchemy Collect Giant Potions * Just play normally. Primeval Jungle has the most Giant Potions at 11. Escape from the Oven has only 10 but it's much easier to earn. Collect Jellies in Bonus Time * Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod will help you get into Bonus Time to collect the jellies you need. * Strawberry Cookie will give you additional time in Bonus Time for you to collect jellies. * Apple Cookie and Cherry Blossom Cookie create additional special Jellies when in Bonus Time. Collect Jellies using Pet * Marshmallow Hamster will shine on this one. If you are using a fast start, tap it after you see Hamster goes to front so it will get you Jellies! * Other pets that collects Jellies such as Cheeseberry will work. * Any pet that grants Magnet Jellies such as Electric Beat will do great. * If you're lucky, a Magnet Jelly paired with Mini Jackson No. 2's Coloring Laser will give you a lot of Jellies. Collect Many Jellies * Mini Jackson No. 2 will make a lot of jellies. * Using Cookies that can generate jellies on their own will be effective. Cherry Cookie, Cherry Blossom Cookie, Cream Puff Cookie and Pink Choco Cookie to name a few will do you good. Collect Pink Bear Jelly * Pink Choco Cookie will be able to generate a lot of Pink Bear Jellies. It is ideal to pair her up with either Owlcorn or Double Bubble with either the Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat or a Tea Cup's Cherry Blossom Teaspoon treasure. * Cream Puff Cookie can use the same Pink Choco Cookie strategy above due to her Magic Apprentice ability. * Alchemist Cookie can generate Pink Bear Jellies with Alchemy. * Pink Candy can generate Pink Bear Jellies. * Electro Lemon will give you a all-bear potion with a blast, which might be useful especially when paired with Cherry Cookie with either the Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat or a Tea Cup's Cherry Blossom Teaspoon treasure. Collect Silver Coins * Mint Choco Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie will do. * Alchemist Cookie can generate coins and Coin Power Jellies with Alchemy * Hat of Santa will also generate silver coins. * If you have a Prosperity Bracelet of Earth treasure, great! It will help you quickly accumulate silver coins. * Pirate's Bomb will create a lot of silver coins considering there is a lot of obstacles. This would be best used in Episodes 3 or 4. Collect Gold Coins * Mint Choco Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie should work. * Pirate's Bomb combined with Gold Coins Boost will also give a lot of Gold Coins. Collect Winged Jellies * You can get a lot of Winged Jellies during Bonus Time (Primeval Jungle or later), so using pets that can take you to Bonus Time such as Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod. For Cookies, Cheesecake Cookie or Pink Choco Cookie will work. * Adventurer Cookie's dungeon also have lots of Winged Jellies * Strawberry Cookie can make you longer in Bonus Time, you can combination with Waterproof Superwatch and Magic Pod's Fragile Petal * Stage 7 (Dragon's Treasure Horde) of Dragon's Valley contains flying coins which would also work if you can get a longer run. Collect Yellow Bear Jellies * Cherry Cookie or Cream Puff Cookie with Owlcorn or Double Bubble will work. * Prophet Cookie will give you a lot of chances to nab Yellow Bear jellies during his Second Sight ability. * Alchemist Cookie can generate Yellow Bear Jellies with Alchemy. * Pink Candy can generate Yellow Bear Jellies. * Electro Lemon will give you a all-bear potion with a blast, which might be useful especially when paired with Cherry Cookie or Lemon Cookie or Cream Puff Cookie. List of Challenges and Rewards The requirements kept increasing the further you got - it essentially became an extreme endurance challenge. You might have needed to use Cookies, pets and treasures you've rarely or never used, and may have needed to practice a lot. If you failed, it was recommended to tweak your combis or try again! Similar Events *Extreme Challenge **November 2014 event **April 2015 event Trivia * This was the first time that there was three simultaneous mission events going on in Cookie Run; aside from Infinity Jelly Challenge, there were also Achieve Missions for Hero Cookie and Photo Challenge. * There were no boost sets as a reward in this challenge. Category:Events